


That’s His Business

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Sherlock Holmes.What do they know about him.To them he was the Freak, an outcast. Probably on the autism spectrum, possibly a psychopath. Scratch that- most likely a psychopath.He is weirdStrangeDifferentA freak.But they don’t know William Sherlock Scott Holmes.





	That’s His Business

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the work!!!   
Sorry for any grammar mistakes English is not my first language

Sherlock Holmes.

What did they know about him?

To them he was the Freak, an outcast. Probably on the autism spectrum, possibly a psychopath. Scratch that- most likely a psychopath. 

He was a consulting detective (or in Anderson’s words- an insulting detective). 

He used to be on drugs, got clean. 

He doesn’t have friends. Well, he has one.

He is probably filthy rich, being able to afford those expensive suits, the apartment, the cab rides. 

He is weird

Strange 

Different 

A freak.

But they don’t know William Sherlock Scott Holmes. 

They don’t know the child that played with his friends and his dog and pretended to be a pirate.

They don’t know William who helped his friends with school work because he was “bored”. 

They don’t know William who kissed his first girlfriend and told her everything is going to be okay when her parents divorced. 

They don’t know the guy who was nicknamed Sherlock by his friends because “ why would you choose William if Sherlock is so much cooler”

Sherlock who married the love of his life. 

Sherlock who lost her just a year afterwards. 

Sherlock who came to her grave each day for months before finally turning to drugs to numb the pain.

Sherlock who never got to hold his sweet unborn child that died in the belly of its mother. 

But they don’t deserve him. 

They don’t deserve his smile, his stupid jokes, the silly dance he does when he is right, his rants, his lectures, his love. 

And if his friend asks him-“why do they hate you so much? Can’t they see how great you are?” 

And he answers-“ they hate me because I tell them the truth and that hurts more than any lie” 

That’s his business.


End file.
